Valkyrie/History
August 30, 2014 Update A new NS vehicle is now available at standard aircraft terminals, the Valkyrie! The Valkyrie is a six person aircraft used for close air support and transportation. It is crewed by a pilot and a forward gunner with room for four additional rumble seat passengers. These passengers sit in open seats on the side of the Valkyrie which allows them to use their personal equipment while in flight. September 5, 2014 Hotfix *Valkyrie composite armor now increases resistance to aircraft nose cannons by 2/3/4/5% up from 1/2/3/4% *Small arms damage against Valkyrie reduced by 25% *Valkyrie base resistance to flak increased from 25% to 37% *Valkyrie base resistance to armor piercing bullets increased from 50% to 70% *Increased the power of the Valkyrie airbrake *Passengers in the rumble seat of the Valkyrie now have an innate resistance to Flak and other explosive damage October 2, 2014 Update General *Squad Logistics System for Valkyrie now has unique icon. Bug Fixes *Fixed incorrect tooltip for Valkyrie Auraxium Lumifiber *Fixed missing title for Valkyrie nose cannon slot in the Loadout page *Valkyrie rear landing gear now rests better/touches the ground *Valkyrie: Cockpit Glass is missing when Cyan Glass is equipped October 30, 2014 Update *Valkyrie resistance to AV grenades changed from 0 to -25% *This changes it from 3 AV grenades will take it to burning *This changes it from 3 Tank Mines to 2 April 9th, 2015 Update *Valkyrie resistance to ESF nose cannons provided by composite armor is being made base line. Composite armor will no longer provide a bonus resistance against ESF nose cannons *Base resistance to ESF nose cannons increased from 85 to 90% *Composite armor no longer provides a bonus. *Resistance to HEAT and AP is also being adjusted. These adjustments make the Valkyrie a little more resilient, similar to a Liberator *Resistance to HEAT increased from 0 to 25% *Resistance to AP increased from 25% to 35% July 23, 2015 Update *Small arms do less damage to Valkyries *Valkyrie bottom armor increased to 50% *Increased weapon thermal range from 50 to 200 January 14, 2016 Update *Players can now safely drop from a Valkyrie by default. October 24, 2016 Update *The Squad Logistics certification has been refunded and squad-spawn capabilities have been made default *Updated the squad logistics loading screen tip to reflect the changes *Gunner turrets can now swivel 360 degrees October 19, 2017 Update *Air to Ground Warheads **Dev Note: Some A2G warhead resistance (type 23) values were skewed from where they were intended to be. The following changes will increase the durability of the listed vehicles against Hornets, Zephyr, and Dalton weapons. **Valkyrie resist 23 (A2G warhead) from -140 to -50 *Walker resistances **Valkyrie resist 22 (walker) from 70 to 75 December 13, 2017 Hotfix *Valkyrie Resistances **A2G resistance from -50 to 0 **Dev Note: Coupled with the reduced Dalton damage, this changes Dalton from 2 shots to kill to 2 shots to crit and 3 shots to kill; Zephyr from 4 shots to kill to 5 shots to crit and 6 to kill; and Hornets from 4 shots to kill to 5 to crit and 6 to kill. **Resist type 8 (Aircraft Nosegun) from 75 to 80 **Dev Note: This change slightly lengthens the time to kill against Valkyries with noseguns alone, providing a bit more survivability. April 5, 2018 Update *Resistance type 12 (Flak Explosive) from -126 to -100 *Dev Note: Valkyrie is the vehicle most prone to keeping its belly armor facing a damage source, and most likely to break line of sight with threats due to the vehicle's agility. Even so, we wanted to give the vehicle a bit more breathing room in those close situations. August 15, 2018 Update *Resistance to small arms (type 2) from 96 to 75. October 11, 2018 Update *Small arms resistance (type 2) from 75 to 90. *Dev Note: The last adjustment to the Valkyrie's small arms resistance reduced the effectiveness of the vehicle as a combat platform, but hit the Valkyrie harder than we'd have liked. We're going to more conservative numbers and can continue to tune as necessary.